


oh what would I do without you

by krystyna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Grocery Shopping, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystyna/pseuds/krystyna
Summary: Mikasa always had a very specific and orderly list whenever she went to the grocery store. It was bulleted, stretching down a tiny index card in neat and straight handwriting. She never bought junk food, never snacks, never sodas. She would grab a cart, push her purse up her shoulder, and be in and out within twenty minutes.That was before she got married.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	oh what would I do without you

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... this hyperfixation is making me only produce media about mikannie. Also if you're interested i post art and stuff on @_krystyna_565 on both twitter and Instagram. Mostly aot and botw! Sorry this is short tho writing has been hard recently

Mikasa always had a very specific and orderly list whenever she went to the grocery store. It was bulleted, stretching down a tiny index card in neat and straight handwriting. She never bought junk food, never snacks, never sodas. She would grab a cart, push her purse up her shoulder, and be in and out within twenty minutes.

That was before she got married. 

Now Annie was part of the picture, and she would insist on going on these simple shopping trips with her. Mikasa told her she could do it alone, it would go by faster, but Annie wanted to spend time with her. Annie talked about tv sitcom chilches and movie situations. Saying that shopping always made her feel like she was an extra on a sad little school play. 

The only issue was that Annie was horrible at shopping. She spent too long wandering around. She bought things Mikasa knew they could live without. She picked things up and put them back in the wrong spot. 

“Booyah!”

Mikasa stopped the cart and turned her head to stare at Annie, who had her arm looped around Mikasa’s. 

“You say the weirdest things.”

Annie picked up a plastic packet of white grapes from the nearby fruit stand and popped one into her mouth.

“Newlyweds on a shopping trip!”

“Annie. We’ve been married for a year and a half.” Mikasa snatched the grapes out of Annie’s hands. “And that’s not on the list.”

“Aww…”

Mikasa turned the cart to go down an aisle. Annie followed like a lost puppy. Mikasa browsed the shelves. Bright colors and advertisements assaulted her eyes. She needed a very specific brand of soy sauce for the noodle and mushroom mix she was planning to make tomorrow. 

“Annie?”

Annie grunted in response.

“Can you help me find this specific bottle of sauce?” Mikasa showed Annie a picture on her phone of a red and black bottle. ”I don’t see it.”

“Hm… Okay, just… just hold on.”

Annie turned and walked out of the aisle. Mikasa stared at her retreating form in astonishment.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

Annie turned and shouted back.

“Getting you your fucking sauce.”

Annie giggled as she saw a mother and child hurry away down the aisle. Mikasa sighed and turned back to scanning the shelves. Annie continued with her journey.

Mikasa frowned and double checked her phone. She was sure she was in the sauce aisle, the bottle should be here. She scanned through one more time before turning the cart around, rattling extremely annoyingly in the process, only to see Annie returning. She huffed, her wife (who is amazingly beautiful and awesome I am so grateful to have you she reminded herself quickly) seemed to have nothing in her hands. Annie wrapped herself around Mikasa’s back and gently kissed her neck. Mikasa tensed, and then melted into the embrace. She hung her head and murmured.

“I couldn't find the sauce that I wanted.”

Annie cooed into her ear.

“That’s ok, baby. I found it.” She pulled a bottle with a red label out of her pocket and shook it in front of Mikasa’s face. Mikasa hummed happily and turned around to wrap her arms around Annie’s waist. She bent down and lightly pressed a kiss to Annie’s cheek, and then her forehead, and then her nose, and eyelashes, and-

“Stop! That tickles.”

Annie squirmed and shoved the bottle into Mikasa’s hands. 

“Control yourself, we’re in public. We’re almost home.”

Mikasa smiled and returned to her overflowing cart. She placed the tiny bottle on the area where lazy toddlers sit.

“How did you find the sauce?”

“I noticed it next to the front of the store on my many escapades.” 

Mikasa pushed the cart forward and started towards the self checkout area. Annie unloaded the groceries, scanned them, and packed them in reusable bags neatly. Mikasa swapped her card and tugged half of the bags away from Annie so she could carry them.

“Oh Annie, what would I do without you.”

“Probably your fingers.”

“Touché.”


End file.
